The present invention relates to a limit switch actuating mechanism for a plunger-type switch, and more specifically such an actuating mechanism which uses a flat spring to actuate the plunger-type switch.
Plunger-type switches having relatively small dimensions such as the B3-32131 sub sub miniature basic switch manufactured by Otto Engineering, Inc. are readily available and relatively inexpensive. In addition numerous actuating mechanisms for limit switch applications have been developed for such plunger-type switches. However these actuating mechanisms are often complex involving numerous parts and complicated construction. There remains a need for relatively simple, durable and reliable actuating mechanisms for plunger-type switches which enable use of the switch as a limit switch or proximity sensor and which enable placement of the switch and actuating mechanism in relatively narrow spaces.
The length of a plunger-type switch (the dimension of the switch extending along the axis of the plunger) is generally considerably greater than the thickness of the plunger-type switch. Therefore, to ensure minimum thickness of the limit switch, the actuating mechanism should translate a force applied perpendicular to the axis of the plunger to a force directed coaxially with the plunger.